


The Most Important Person in the Universe

by SilverWolf7



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor/Companion Friendship, Gen, Mind Rape, TARDIS rooms, Travel Sickness, Women Being Awesome, x being Courtney, x finds y's room, y being Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney is given her own room in the TARDIS after being sick and once she feels better, she goes exploring.  She finds an interesting, yet bare room.  When the Doctor catches her snooping, he tells her all about the previous owner of the room and what he did to save her life.</p><p>Donna Noble, role model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Person in the Universe

After being sick, Courtney had been shown to a room to lie down in, while the TARDIS...landed, for lack of a better word. She wasn't exactly sure what the crazy ship did, but land wasn't the right word and she knew it.

Not knowing the right word was annoying her. But hey, a lot of things annoyed her. 

Yet here she was, on a ship that can travel anywhere in space and time and it was awesome but her only reaction to it was to discover she got travel sick. She'd never been outside London before. She had absolutely no idea she would feel that bad.

She didn't feel sick now. So, deciding to take it upon herself to take a better look around the ship, she got up, exited the room and stood still. When she had been brought into this room, she had been sure it was a small alcove and the only room down the corridor, so it was a bit of a shock to see that the corridor now stretched on for what looked like forever, and went in four directions. 

Her room was at a corner of a crossroad. She hadn't fallen asleep, just laid down until her head and stomach were back in control and so knew she hadn't been moved.

"Oh my god, it can change corridors. How?! This is so cool! I better not get lost though Doctor!" The last part she shouted out loud, hoping the Doctor could hear her from the control room she had seen earlier and thrown up in.

There was no answer, so, doing what she did best, she started poking her head into every door she came across. The first one she found must belong to Miss Oswald. There were pictures of her with the Doctor, a stranger with a bowtie and Mr Pink on a nightstand.

The room didn't look like it had been touched for a while, so Miss Oswald probably didn't stay here often. She soon closed that door, because boooring. She did not need to know the love life of her teachers thanks very much.

The next room she tried had a big bed and looked like her parents' bedroom, if her parents were into weapons, dress up clothes, perfumes galore and makeup. Alright, maybe her mum would like the makeup, but money was tight and she only ever used it on special occasions. 

Courtney herself never really bothered with makeup. She didn't really see the point. She was fine with her face the way it was thanks. She entered this room and took a bit of a deeper look around. Looks like a married couple were on board. Pictures of the happy couple with the bowtie wearing man appeared on the nightstands.

"Lucky girl, he's a catch!"she stated when she got a good close-up of the man. He was kind of cute. Much too old for her tastes, but still! Nothing wrong with looking. 

Once she was sure she knew all there was she was going to know about Mr and Mrs Married, she moved onto the next room and frowned.

There was a single bed, a nightstand with no pictures on it, and nothing else. It was like this room had been scrubbed clean of its earlier occupant and for some reason, it made Courtney wary. If it had been emptied out, shouldn't the bed and nightstand not be there too? She was pretty sure the room she had been given to get over her rotten travelling stomach was new. Everything had that new smell to it, and it was bare-bones and plain as. If she could get something for sickness, she would be happy enough to make the room given her something to suit her own self in time. Never know, it could happen. He did say he might take her out again sometime, and that would be awesome.

This room had character, it had been someone's. So why was it emptied out except the bed? 

"What are you doing in here? Who gave you permission to go snooping?"

She turned and grinned at him, His eyebrows were arched in an angry expression, but the frown on his face wasn't so much anger as confusion.

"Never mind that, why's this room empty? It must have been someone's."

He looked closer at the room and his face fell into a sad look. "Ah, this room. Yes, it did used to belong to someone. She was a very close friend of mine. She had to leave suddenly. Nothing could be left behind, and any pictures of me were burned."

Courtney frowned, knowing there was more to the story than that. "So how come she left then, if you two were so close." 

"Ah, I, uh, I was forced into wiping her memory of me. Any reminder and she would burn up and die. I thought it the lesser of two evils at the time. She was my best friend. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been nicer to have just let her burn."

That one shocked Courtney enough for her to open her mouth and gape. "Why would you want your best friend dead? That's crazy!" 

"Because it's what she wanted at the time! I was too busy trying my hardest to not see anyone die that I took away her choice. I forced my mind into hers and wiped every ounce of me from her. She went back to being useless. Just another stupid pudding brained human whose only purpose in life was to watch as much Dancing with the Stars as possible. She was special, alright! No one could ever be more special than her, ever, in the entirety of creation. You're only here in this ship because of her. We all are."

Not pleased at all with that, Courtney folded her arms and glared. "Hey! I may not be much but I haven't even left high school yet. I still have my GCSE exams, my A levels. I don't even know what I want to be yet. You don't go around calling people stupid before they even get a chance."

The Doctor looked down at her and grinned. "Alright, point made, Miss Destructive Influence. But if you do want to be anything other than just another stupid human, you've got to stop that behaviour. Prove to people you can be smart. Show them what you've got in academic records and then bowl them over later with the influence. They'll never see what come at them that way. Much better than just showing all your hands first."

She grinned up at him. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Haven't thought much about it yet. But a position of power would be cool. How about President. Politics might be fun."

The Doctor laughed at that and nodded. "Well, Courtney Woods, I think you would make a great politician. Good luck with that."

Nodding, she looked up at him and frowned. "What was her name anyway? This best friend of yours who should have burned to death but didn't because you mind raped her?"

The Doctor looked sad at the reminder. "Her name was Donna, Donna Noble. And like I said, I should have respected her choice. I was... well, I was in a bad place at the time, emotionally. I couldn't watch another person die on me, especially not her."

She nodded and looked around the bare room, and was sad to know that a supposed great woman had left nothing to be remembered by. But then she remembered something.

"You said all pictures of her with you were destroyed. What about pictures of just her. Do you have one? I'd like to know who this great woman was"

He grinned at her, but she could tell it wasn't out of any happy thoughts. "Of course I do! I never ever forget my companions. None of them. Some rooms were jettisoned at some points, but most of them still exist! Most have pictures with me in hem, as reminders. Spare rooms made to be alternates of those lost, with other photos not in them put in there. I keep Donna the only place I can, close to my hearts."

She knew he was an alien, because obvious spaceship is obvious, but two hearts? Wow. 

Courtney watched as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a card holder. Inside was a sheet of blank paper. "This is psychic paper. If I wanted it to say, I don't know, I'm the President, it will say that. See?"

He held it up and she had been watching the paper anyway. As soon as the suggestion had been set, the paper changed to a card holding that exact position, which was weird and cool and she grabbed the paper out of his hands and kept thinking up strange scenarios for herself only to see them flash across the paper.

"Oh wow! This is awesome! But I can't see her."

He shrugged. "You won't find her in the psychic paper. It's a small photo under it."

Feeling around in the leaf the psychic paper was held, she found that he was right. She could feel the corner of a small photo, kind of like the ones you got from photo vendors.

She pulled it out and stared, because this was not what she was expecting.

The woman in the photo was old. Middle aged sort of old and normal, which was weird, because she had been expecting some tall woman of immense beauty and physical power, and here was this red haired woman with a little bit more weight that she imagined and her age. She was really having trouble reconciling the difference between most important woman in the universe and this normal looking, could be found on any street shopping, kind of person.

"What did she do that was so important? I mean, she looks like a normal human."

"An accident n the TARDIS had her take on my conscious. My brain is a lot bigger and has a lot more space for info to store on it. Too much for a human brain to handle. While she was still active and thinking as clearly as possible, she destroyed a Dalek fleet before it could destroy reality itself. All of creation owes her for its continued existence. If not for her, there wouldn't be a universe. There would be no life anywhere at all, no planets, no stars. Nothing but emptiness as far as the eye can see."

"Wow! She sounds like the kind of strong role model any girl could hope for. Someone strong enough and yet normal enough to save the entirety of reality. Cool."

She pocketed the psychic paper and handed him the photo. He was so distracted, he put it back in his pocket without even thinking. She giggle a bit and shook her head. So scatterbrained sometimes, but hey, big brain.

"So, how do I go back to h room I was sick in. Have we landed?"

He walked her back to the exit. "The TARDIS dematerializes and materializes, not lands, but yes, we are back at Coal Hill High and it is just in time for morning classes. How's that for timing. Now go! Prove them all wrong."

She went to do exactly that, psychic paper for after school still in her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late for me, so I hope it makes sense. Because most of the x finds y's room stories all seem to centre around Rose Tyler, but what better role model for a girl going places then the woman who saved all of creation. With nothing but a good mind and typing skills. Any mistakes in it for missing letters (my keyboard can suck sometimes) or missing punctuation will be fixed in the morning.
> 
> This is the first story I have published involving Twelve. Personally, I think he genuinely liked Courtney. He just has horrific people skills.


End file.
